


to build a home

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aging Up, M/M, Mentions of Kissing, blame the song from the title, the other losers are very briefly mentioned, this is incredibly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Richie falls in love at thirteen.





	to build a home

Richie is thirteen when he realises he likes boys, a boy in particular. As he caresses his face in the neibolt house, his literal worst nightmare looming upon them, he falls in love with Eddie. Or maybe he’d always loved him, that’s just the moment everything seemed to click for Richie. The moment he met those terrified chocolate brown eyes that seemed to calm at Richie’s reassurance, Richie knew. He was thirteen and in love with his best friend.

Richie is fifteen when he finally acts on his love for Eddie, making a dumb mixtape and throwing it at Eddie before biking away as fast as he could. Richie wasn’t good with words, or feelings. But he was good with music, Eddie would be able to hear how he felt. That’s when Eddie found him by the quarry and knocked his breathe away with a kiss. It was messy and unplanned, just like them. Richie fell in love just a little bit harder at fifteen.

Richie was seventeen when he realised he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Eddie Kaspbrak. He had woken up a few minutes before him, watching as the sun ghosted his face and lit up the collection of freckles on his nose. He counted like them a constellation, admiring his sleeping boyfriend. Richie knew that he was going to grow old with Eddie at seventeen.

At nineteen, Richie gave Eddie a promise ring. He had burst into his dorm room, scaring Eddie so much he toppled off his desk chair. But Richie had pulled out a small silver band and told Eddie he’d be there forever. Through thick and thin. Eddie kissed him so deeply, Richie wrapped himself around the boy. Richie promised to love Eddie forever at nineteen.

When Richie turned twenty two, he moved into his first place with Eddie. It was a small apartment, barely enough room for two people but they made it work. They made everything work. At twenty two, Richie knew he’d be able to live with his best friend by his side until death decided they’d be no more.

At twenty six, Richie proposed to Eddie. He had a fancy meal planned, but in true Tozier style messed that up and ended up proposing on their tiny balcony as the sun rose behind them. Eddie had cried, with happy tears he confirmed, Richie had held the man he loved so tightly it almost hurt. At twenty six years old, Richie was going to marry his best friend.

At twenty eight, Richie married Eddie in a gorgeous country house. Their best friends surrounding them. Richie cried when Eddie walked down the aisle, as he watched the man he admired, adored and loved whole heartedly approach him. They were promising the rest of their lives together and at twenty eight, Richie meant it.

When Richie turns thirty two, they adopt a gorgeous little girl with dark curls and freckles across her nose. They name her Lola Beverly, she’s the light of their world. At thirty two, Richie watches as his husband puts their daughter to bed and smiles to himself. He got lucky, so goddamn lucky.

At thirty seven, they find a nice house big enough for the three of them and their newly adopted dog, a stray Richie had fondly named Bounce as his missing leg made him bounce as he walked. Richie watched as Eddie painted their daughters room, five year old Lola giggling as her Daddy painted her nose. At thirty seven, Richie watched his future in front of him.

At forty years old, they get the call. The call that changes everything. They leave Lola with a trusted friend, getting the next flight from California to Derry. At forty, Richie has a terrible aching feelings.

At forty, Richie watches his love leave the world. He watches as Eddie grows cold in his lap, he watches as the colour drains out of him. Richie screams, his sobs echoing around the cold sewer. He fights off his best friends and clings to the love of his like. At forty, Richie has to let go.

When Richie is forty one, he has to explain to his nine year old that Daddy won’t ever come back. They cry together, Richie knowing she was his hope. Eddie would’ve needed him to go on for her. At forty one, Richie holds the last part of Eddie in his arms as she falls asleep.

At eighty six, Richie has lived a long life. Richie has loved and laughed. He got to watch his daughter grow and have a family of her own. At eighty six, Richie is ready to see his Eds again. At eighty six, Richie closes his eyes for once last time.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW IM VERY SORRY   
> this took me like fifteen minutes im sorry it’s rushed


End file.
